The worst possible sin
by C.C.Silo
Summary: He loves his brother more then life itself and would give his life for him. And thats just what he does. EnvyxPride!Ed, Early Char. Death. Yaoi.
1. In light of your death by your own hands

Title: The worst possible sin

Disclaimer: FMA dose not belong to me and never will but you all knew that didn't you? Yeah that's what I thought.

Warnings: That is a bit of OOC-ness and death of a main character. See each chapter for different warnings.

A/N: At bottom.

xXx

"Nii-san! Nii-san please no!" I heard Al yell from where he was sitting in the middle of the array I had made some time ago. I smiled at my beloved little brother; I was doing this for him. I was going to give him back what I had taken from him, I was going to give him back his body, his life. I didn't have the Philosopher's stone but I didn't need it, I had found a way around it. Equivalent Exchange would still be preformed; I would give my life for my brother's body. It seemed like a fair trade to me. Al however didn't agree with me and if I hadn't tied him up I know he would have tired to stop me long before now. Being tied up didn't stop him from voicing his opinions, he had been yelling at me since I had tied him up.

Truth be told I needed this as much as he did. I needed to be free of my sorrow and guilt but I needed to know Al would be alright that was the only thing that had stopped me from committing suicide up until now. I loved my brother more then anything and I would give my live for him, to him. I smiled at him trying to make it look reassuring, trying to calm him. "I love you Al, you know that right?"

"I love you too nii-san. Please don't do this! We can find another way! I know we can!"

"This is the best way, Al. I told Winry to meet us here at 10:00, so she'll be here soon. She can take care of you when everything is done. Do something for me Al? Tell everyone I am sorry and I love them. I'm so sorry Al for everything and you should know I will always love you. Goodbye Al, I love you." I clapped my hands together.

"Nii-san Please no! Please don't do this!! I love you too much to let you do this! Nii-san No! Ed! Ed I love you!" That was the last thing I heard Al yell before I placed my hands on the array and heard the rush of the alchemical power. I saw light bust from the array and over take my brother's metal body. I really did love him and it seemed right to give my life for him. Soon the bright blue alchemical light that had swallowed my brother also swallowed me until it was all I could see and my brother was but a dear memory. I would see the gate soon and I knew it, and I welcomed it.

xXx

"Al what are you saying?! Ed would never do that?!!!" Winry was close to hysterical and all Al could do is sit and stare at her, his body to new, to sensitive to do much else.

"He told me to tell every one he was sorry and loved you all." His voice cracked as he said the words his now late brother had told him just an hour before. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist was dead, having given his life for his brother's body.

xXx

So that was the prelude!! What did you all think? Oh and I didn't get this betaed only because my beta decided to take forever with all my fics! So this is my first FMA deathfic! And for all you girlfans and boys out there who are ready to kill me for killing Ed I'll tell you this! This was the prelude right! Soooo! That means Ed don't stay so dead! Can you say Pride!Ed!!! I can! Also this is going to be a EnvyxPride!Ed! Now I have been up for way to long and am going to bed! So till the next chapter people!

Sunako Out


	2. The sin of Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or manga or whatever! I am to broke to even buy the 7th manga...-.-;;;

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the firs real chapter! I know it's been a while but lifes been REALLY busy! I hope to have the second chapter out a LOT sooner! So yeah! I hope you enjoy what I have writen and so you knwo I was alittle unsure of this chapter, I think it may have been moving a little fast! Sorry.

Warnings: OOC and Spoilers!!! There are Spoilers for the anime!!!!!

xXx

A lone time ago a man lost his one and only son to a sickness. This same man was so blinded by his arrogance he dared to breaks the very laws of human life. He tried to bring back the dead. He leveled a city, killing many and still failed. He was unsuccessful in this act of resurrection; in place of the son he once had he now had a monster.

A deformed, screaming, bleeding, mess was all he had to show for the lives he had taken and act he had committed. He had committed a horrible sin that could not be undone in the least. The creature he had created had landed screaming its pain to the world at his feet. When he had realized what he had done, he fled. He left the creature, the monster in the basement he had created it in and ran.

The creature had been "saved" by its former mother. The monster had been saved only to live a Hell like existence at first. It's body not yet resembling any thing human, still just a mass of blood, bones, screaming, and other mess. It's was an inhuman monster that had yet to take human form. It would however in time resemble a human, and soon after it would learn of its gift. Its gift was almost like Equivalent Exchange really; in return for not having a soul the creature got its gift. It could be any one, anything so long as it was a living breathing thing. Its gift was one of metamorphosis and transformation into other living animate forms. It was not alive and had no soul but could look and act like the humans, the ones with souls and life, around him.

When taken in with the power the creature had and it's gift it truly was a powerful tool to have on your side. Add a bit of time to build your own thoughts in its head and it would be a truly loyal tool. And that is what the mother of this creature did. She bred the right thoughts and helped it to become powerful as more of a weapon, a tool which could be use against others for her own selfish means.

The creature was lead to believe its true creator was its enemy. The one who had abandoned it when it needed him most. It was bred in hate and learned to hate with the best.

Thus the creature was entitled with the name, Envy.

xXx

I sighed as I looked down on the mess that was the newest sin on this Earth. It was bleeding, screaming, deformed, and an around ugly mess. I was having a bit of trouble believing he would be stupid enough to try and bring the dead back again. I mean just look what had happened last time! He got me of all things and yet he was arrogant enough to try again. Stupid human. This is why I hate humans, they're stupid and they never learn from there mistakes! But right now I guess it doesn't matter. Right now all that matters is I have to scoop up what's left of the Full Metal Chibi and take him back to our hide out so I can make it shut up. The screaming was getting to me but there was nothing to be done until I got some stones in it.

I had heard the Chibi had committed suicide through sacrifice for his little brat brother to get his body back. I never knew the Chibi was that depressed. He hid it well; I would say he was almost as good an actor as me, but that would be a bit much for him! I know he wasn't, he was just stupid like all humans, giving his life away like that! Stupid humans. Now I was mad! Great! Fucking Chibi's and their stupid fucking suicidal thinking!

But back to the matter at hand I guess. Dear daddy Hohenheim of the Light had fucked up again! He was too fucked after the Chibi offed himself he tried to bring him back. Which would be why I was scooping the pile of screaming chibi into a box I had found. I didn't really know why I had come after I found out about the failed attempted at resurrection but I guess it was cause I know what it's like to have your maker run out on you ten minutes after he finds out you got no soul and look like you've been turned inside out and then hit by a truck. I knew I was the only one to know so far or the others would have been out here by now. They would have come to mourn the birth of another Homunculus. Of another souless monster that would no doubt be used for nothing but evil if left with us, left with her. But there wasn't a real choice, she was the only one with the stones that keep us alive or rather that keep us undead.

I wonder what this one will be named. When I think of the Chibi in life I think of his stupid human pride. He had so much of it so even when he knew I was going to beat the shit out of him, he would stand tall and fight with everything he had till he had no more. Pride. "Pride." I whispered it to the box knowing full well he could hear me. It was going to be his new name, I had decided. It was right for him, I believed and I would have no one not even that Bitch say other wise!

This Chibi, this Pride, was going to be mine. I wanted it and I was going to have it. Why I had wanted it I could only say was because I was an envious bastard. I was an envious bastard I knew and I also knew for most to all of Chibi-san life I had envied him and now I had him or what was left of him. I would keep this Chibi and no one would take him away; no one not even _her_. This Chibi would be mine, all mine. I would do as I wanted with it and teach it what I wanted to. But first things first I needed to get some stones in it cause that screaming hadn't yet stopped and was still pissing me off.

xXx

A/N: Thats all folks! See ya next chapter and don't forget to review please!

Sunako Kanzaki


	3. Sin

_Good, the screaming stopped._ That was all I could think as I fed the blood red stones to the pile of chibi. I had just gotten back to the hide out with the box of Chibi goo and was now relaxing a bit without all the screaming. I paced from one end of my room to the other. I had gotten in without seeing anyone but it wouldn't be long before someone needed me for something and came looking for me. If they found me, they found the chibi goo. I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet. I could just walk right up to the old bitch and tell her that I was going to keep what was left of the chibi and that was that, but then she might put up a fight. I had to find a way to get her to just let me keep the pile of shrimp. I paced some more and chewed on a couple of stones myself. I could definitely be the one to train and take care of the chibi. I wouldn't want anyone else touching my chibi. I had to wait too long for this and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for me, much less that old hag. Pride was mine.

Two days passed before anyone even came looking for me, something I had not expected but I didn't mind in the least. I was glad those fuckers stayed away, it give Pride lots of time to get back into shape! Now instead of messing up my floor, He was a walking, talking, chibi again! This was made even better by the fact that this chibi didn't talk nearly as much. However, he was fond of being a little too close to me. Something I was still working on getting used to, but he always moved after a few well placed punches. He was learning though. He was slowly moving closer and closer to me, giving me time to get used to him being in my personal space. Normally, no one was ever in my personal space unless I was in control of the situation and I was not completely in control of the situation with Pride, ever. I wasn't sure why, but everything I told him was met with questions. He second guesses everything I say or do, which then pisses me off and he ends up with a few quickly healing bruises. He still has yet to learn completely and still continues to collect bruises.

Lust was the one that came looking for me. Not for anything important, just to check up on me as she knew I was not on a mission yet and hadn't seen or heard from me in days. She was somewhat surprised to see Pride. She also didn't think Hohenheim was that dumb, he sure proved us wrong!

She was a bit taken aback by my idea to keep the chibi. Not sure why I would want to keep something I once hated so much. But it's odd; now that I have seen that he had to go through all the things I did all those years ago with Hohenheim I feel almost oh-kay with him cuz Hohenheim left him in the end. It didn't matter at all what he was in life, cuz he was abandoned in the end anyway! He was no longer any better than me! In fact, he was less than me now! I was the one with the gifts, the stones and the power. I was _Better_.

It helped a lot that I was the one in control of everything the Chibi was now. I was the one teaching him everything he would come to know. It was a comfort, also a joy at times. I had plans for Pride. In those two days before anyone found me, I had taken time to figure out my plan. Everything would depend on Pride and now that he was mine to teach and mold, there would be no problems. The dependence he had on me would be key to this all. He needed to need me, want to want me, have to have me. That was what would hold him to me and allow me to have complete control over him. He was mine to do with as I pleased, and oh would I do things with him. I had great plans for him already and he had yet to even have a gift.

So In order to get Pride to depend on me I decided I would just cripple him. Not so much as to continually break his legs or spine or anything like that, but instead take our life from him, the red stones. We need them like humans need food. They're so important to our existence, the key to it; so, I would just not give him any more. He has no one else to go to for them, only I have ever given him any. He's only ever seen me have them. He was mine and this was sure fire. I was somewhat proud of myself in the end.

++++Sin++++

"Envy, open your door." Shit, Dante. I Had been hoping she wouldn't show up at all. But it would seem I have run out of good luck after only a week of having Pride in the manor. I walked over to the door, behind which I knew the old bag was waiting less then patiently for me. I looked back at Pride, who was sitting on the bed staring at me, one last time before I opened the door.

"Hello Dante. What brings you to my end of the manor?" No playing this time. Not with a prize as good as Pride on the line.

"You've been hiding and I want to know why." So she figured out I was hiding from her. Guess I can never again say that she doesn't pay attention to me. Bitch…Old Bitch….Old Bitch Bag….

"Not hiding, just staying out of your hair." Please Just GET THE FUCK OUT.

She didn't even respond. She just pushed me aside and walked into the room Pride and I had been sharing for the past week.

"Envy, what is it?" I still had my back to Dante but I knew she was talking about Pride. What else could she be talking about?!

"Hohenheim's latest mistake, and mine to keep." Straight forward and blunt. Pride was mine and I had gotten very used to that fact in the past week. I had no plans whatsoever to change that.

"Oh you think so do you my dear son." She had turned to face me. I could hear the smirk in her voice. She was playing with me and thought she would win. Not this time.

"Hell yeah, I know so. Pride is mine. It's my stones that keep him breathing and it's me who wants him." I turned and faced her for the first time since taking my stand. She just continued to stare at me, as did Pride from the bed. Her face was picture perfect as it always was now that she had a younger body again. Not a line out of place on her clothes either I noted. She took great pride in this body. Pride was something she could understand I guess from the next words out of her mouth, "Well then, so be it. But of course Envy, you'll follow me," and with that she left the room.

I looked back at Pride; he was still on the bed looking at me. "Stay here and be good."

++++Sin++++

"Envy, how long has it been here?" I was alone with Dante in a great room. There was only a chair in the center of the room. I was in that chair and Dante circled me like a lazy snake about to strike.

"A week."

"Then for everyday he was here you'll be given treatment." Treatment??? I didn't have a good feeling.

"Fine." The things we do in the name of Pride.

So I updated at very long last lmfao. I hope it's cool. Please review.


	4. For Your Malice

Hey Ther! It's Been A While!! Hahaha Oops….But Anyway I thought I Would Make It Up To Everyone With A Lemon Tree? This Is My First Lemon So Be Kind While Reading! Lol Aw And Everything Is Typed All Weird I Know. I Started Doing And It Was To Late To Go Back And Fix it All . Cuz I'm Lazy, That's Also Why Chapters Come Out So Slow. Buttt I Got Tons Of Free Time Now So I Kinda Wanna Work On My Fics With That Time…. Hope That's Cool With You Guys ;P

Warnings:Lemon, Pride Beating, And Shit;;

"_Don't enjoy my touch, every caress hides a chokehold"-Lamb Of God_

I Am What Should Not Be And He Is My Keeper. He Always Comes Back For Me Here In This Room That I Have Never Left. I May Look Out the Window In To The Bearn Land That Is Cracked And Old, No Grass Or Plants May Grow For The Void Of Sun And Nutrients. A Dead City Is All I May See From My Window Perch. Hidden From The Sun's View By The Earth Itself. A Dead Ungrounded City, That Until Just 5 Days Ago I Believed Envy And I Shared Alone. Not Surprising That, With My Very Limited Knowledge Of My Surroundings. This Room And My Window Were All I Knew.

Instead Of Keeping My Watch On My Window, I Watched The Door When Envy Was Not With Me; That Lady Had Taken Him Some Where. I Believe To Harm Him, Envy Seemed Almost Scared To Stand Up To Her. Envy Isn't Scared Of Anything. He's Envy. I Knew He Would Be Fine No Matter What, Even Some Of His Teasing Pulled Punches Break Bones;;; It Was Simply A Matter Of When He Would Return. I Sighed And Took Up A Book I Had Been Leafing Through Before That Lady Had Shown Up, Might As Well Keep My Mind Busy While I Wait.

+++For Your Malice+++

I Was Near Finished The 12th Book I Was Reading When The Door To Our Room Finally Opened To Give Way To A Near Lifeless Envy. I Dropped The Book And Ran To His Side As He Threw The Door Close With A Jerk Of His Arm, It Slammed With A Loud Bang In The Deadly Silent's Of The Manor. As Soon As I Was Close Enough To Touch Him I Was Thrown Back Into The Bookcase That Lined The Opposite Wall. My Head Swam and White Hot Pain Flared From The Back Of My Head. For A Brief Second My Vision Turned Black And I Knew He Had Killed Me With That One Shove.

I Opened My Eyes As Soon As I Was Able, The Room Appeared Black Around The Edges For A Few Seconds Before My Body Was Fully "Alive" Again. Envy Had Managed To Make His Way To The Bed And Was Just Staring Blankly At The Floor. He Was Bleeding Still, From Many Different Places On His Whole Body. It Looked As Though Someone Had Whipped Him So Hard That They Broke Skin With Each And Every Blow. I Frowned A Bit When I Saw Envy Lift His Right Hand To His Left Shoulder And Grab A hold Of Something. Just What Had She Done To Him I Wonder? I Heard Him Breath Out Heavily And Saw Him Pull A Very Long Piece Of Metal From His Shoulder Then He Held It Up To The Oil Flame Lighting The Our Room And With A Bitter Laugh Said," Metal Shards Like The Ones FullMetals Automail Was Made Of."

I Cocked My Head To The Side As If To Ask, _"Who's That?" _ But He Never Looked At Me. In Fact He Had Yet To Since Getting Back. I Stood Then And Took A Step In The Direction Of The Bed When Suddenly He Attacked. With His Hands Around My Throat He Tackled Me Down Onto My Back And Was Straddling Me While He Choked Out My Life. I Had Thought About Fighting Back In Fact At First I Had Fought Back, However I Proved To Be No Match For Envy Or At Least I Wasn't Yet. Then Again I Wouldn't Be Either If He Managed To Kill Me For Good Here. The Only Real Thoughts I Had Then Were About Envy, _ Why Are You Doing This? I Don't Understand!_

Envy Was Grinning Madly, _Like He Was Getting Everything He Ever Wanted Right Then_. I Wasn't Sure Why I Thought That But I Just Had A Feeling He Really Wanted Me Dead. Envy Always Got What He Wanted. I Reached Up Ran My Fingers Over The Side Of His Neck, My Vision Growing Black Even Then, My Lungs Burning Intensely. His Malice Grin Vanished Then, His Eyes Going Wide in Shock at My Simple Caressing Touch. He Frowned But I Felt His Hands Loosen A Bit Around My Neck, I Took A Deep Breath. The Whole Time I Never Broke Eye Contact With Envy, Nor Did He Look Away Till He Released His Grip On My Throat. He Then Stood And Went Back To Sit On The Bed, Staring Blankly At The Floor. I Sat up but Stayed on the Floor Where He Had Me Pined Only 5 Minutes earlier.

It Was Atleast 20 Minutes More Before Envy Even Moved And When He Did It Was To Blow Out The Only Light In The Whole Room. I Heard The Bed Protest A Little Under His Weight As He Moved On It. I Jumped A Little When I Heard His Voice Finally Call Out, "Pride, Get Over Here". I Moved To Comply With The Order As Soon As It Left His Lips. I Had Noticed That His Voice Had Cracked A Bit And Was Very Harsh Like He Would Lose It If He Used It Much More. I Wondered If That Was From Screaming…

I Gingerly Climbed On The Bed While My Eyes Had Adjusted Somewhat There Was Only One Real Window In The Room; My Window. The Other had Been Long Blocked Off By The Four Post Bed, It's Thick, Heavy Crimsons Shade Was Drawn On The Windows Side Letting In No Light. Now That I Thought About It There Was Some Light During Most Of The Days All Day The Whole Time I'd Been Here. Where Did It Come From if We Were Underground?

I Had Little Time To Consider This As I Pulled Then Pulled Roughly Farer On The Bed By Envy. To My Surprise He Was Sitting Up Againist The Wall That Lined The Other Side Of The Bed. He Pulled Me To Sit Next To Him A Few Inches From The Wall. He Let Go Right Away And Was Busying Himself With Something In His Lap. I Needn't Worry On What He Was Doing As Seconds Later He Grabbed My Right Hand And Dropped Some Of The Red Gems In My Hand. I Wasn't Sure What They Were But They Made Me Feel A lot More…I'm Not Sure…Powerful? Energized? Better? We'll Go With That. They Made Me Feel Better. I Ate Them Easily And Without Any Hesitation. I Could Hear Envy Eating As Well.

When There Was Silent's In The Room Again Envy Moved. He Pushed Me Onto My Back On The Bed And Towered Over Me. He Was Staring Down Into My Eyes And I Just Blinked Back At Him. I Kept My face As Blank As I Could. I Was Somewhat Scared Of Envy. He Had Given Me Atleast One Or Two Good Beatings That Were Reason Enough To Be Scared Of Him. Not That I Would Ever Admit To Him That He Intimidated Me.

He Leaned In Close Then And Whispered," Tonight Pride-Chan Your Mine Fully And Completely. " With That Statement Alone I Realized Envy Himself Had No Idea Just How Much I Needed Him. He Was My Everything Pretty Much. I Didn't Have Anything Or One Else. I Was Alone And A Sin Upon This Earth With Only Another Sin And A Window As Company. Envy Roughly Grabbed The Back Of My Head By The Hair, Pulling My Head Back To Kiss My Mouth Hard. At First I Did Nothing But Stare At Him, His Eyes Were Closed. I Felt His Lips Moved On Mine And Suddenly My Body Had Life Of It's Own. Molding Itself To His Side And Leaning Into The Kiss While Kissing Back Just As Hard As Him. He Growled At Me And Parted His Lips To Release A Set A Pearl White Teeth That Quickly Sunk Into My Bottom Lip Hard.

Envy Sucked my Bottom Lip Into His Mouth And Petted It With His Tongue, Almost As To Make Up For The Pain He Had Just In Flicked. Then His Tongue Forced It'd Way Into My Mouth, Exploring Everything In It's Wake. I Moaned Into The Kiss. I Wasn't So Prideful As To Not Be Able To Admit When Something Feels Good, And Not So Much As Not Give Into Envy, If I Hadn't Given Him Want He Wanted He Would Only Take It. He Rubbed His Body Against Mine And Slid His Left Leg Between Both Of Mine Pressing Into My Groin. I Moaned A Bit More As Envy Continued To Dominate My Mouth. The Outfit Envy Had Me Wear Was Comfortable But Barely There So I felt Everything He Did To My Body. A Black Top Reaching From My Neck To Just Pass My Pectoral Muscles Gave Envy Perfect Access To My Nipples Which He Used Then, Going Up And Under My Shirt To Pinch My Right Nipples As His Left Hand Was Still In My Hair. I Groaned And Pressed My Hips Up Into Him. He Released My Mouth But Only To Attack My Neck With Hot Licks And Little Nips. I Saw A Brief Flash Of White Light, Seconds Later I Heard The Sound Of My Shirt Being Torn And The Feel Of The Back Of His Blade On My Skin.

He Moved Down My Neck To My Chest With His Hot Licks And Nips, Stopping Only To Lavish My Nipples With His Hot, Teasing Mouth. My Hands Were Free At This Point So I Used Them To Touch Envy Everywhere I Could. I Ran My Hands Over His Back And Neck Feeling The Tight Muscles Under The Pale, Soft Skin. I Saw The Bright Light Again And Suddenly Envy Was Nude On Top Of Me, His Blade Gone. He Was Touching Me Everywhere Now And Had Started Kissing And Nipping A Path Down My Stomach. I Run My Fingers Threw His Hair And Enjoyed The Soft Texture. His Hands Found There Way To The Waist Of My Pants And Slid A Finger On Each Hand Just Under The Waist Line Of Them. Envy Leaned Back Up Started Kissing Me, It Was A Rough, Hungry Kiss. His Hands Started Working My Pants Off A Bit Before He Pulled Back Altogether And Took My Pants With Him, They Came Off With One Clean, Swift Movement On His Part. I Swallowed Hard And Took A Deep Breath. I Really Wasn't Sure What Envy Was Indenting But I had A Feeling It Was Going To Hurt For Me No Matter What. Envy Leaned Back Down And Kissed Me Again While His Hands Continued On A Journey Of There Own On My Body. Envy Pressed His Body Against Mine And We Started A Slow Grind That Seemed To Come Naturally. Soon We We're Both Hard And One Of His Hands Had Found Its Way To My Groin Area Where It Was Now Very Pleasantly Rubbing My Dick, I Moaned Into Envy's Mouth. My Right Hand Seem To Have A Life Of It's Own As it Slid its Way Down Envy's Back To Grab A Nice Handful Of His Ass. At This He Seemed To Grind Hard Into Me, Like That Had Been Encouragement. He Broke Our Kiss And Started Kissing And Licking My Neck.

One Of Envy's Hands Moved Up To my Mouth Where He Softly Caressed My Lips Before Sliding Two In, He Whispered In my Ear," Suck Them." I Did As Told And When I Was Done He Moved The Fingers Down My Body And Between My Legs And Pass My Penis To The Tiny Little Hole Hidden Slightly By My Balls. He Kissed Me As He Started Circling The Hole With The Fingers. He Pressed Forward One Finger And When It Didn't Push Right In He Whispered To me Again, "Pride, Relax And This Will Be A lot Easier For Both Of Us." Again I Did As He Said And Relaxed My Body. When He Pressed Forward This Time His Finger Went Into Me Smoothly. It Felt Weird, Not Painful Or Anything. He Started To Move The Finger In And Out. Envy Was Kissing And Licking The Side Of My Neck And I Was Running My Fingers Threw His Hair As I Stared At The Ceiling Trying To Figure Out What I Should Be Feeling At This Moment. I Was Still Turned On By What Envy Was Doing To Me As He Was Still Kissing My Body And Grinding His Body Against Me But At The Same Time It Was Very odd Having His Finger In Me. Before I Could Contemplate Anymore Envy Had Stopped Kissing Me And Was Now Looking Down At Me While Still Fingering My Ass, He Spoke, " You Look As Though Your Not Enjoying Yourself, Well Then I Guess We'll Have To Speed Things Up A Bit."

With That Said Envy Added A Second Finger Which Hurt Alittle. I Grimaced And He Leaned In And Kiss My Mouth. He Bit My Bottom Lip, Then forced my Mouth Open And Raided It with His Tongue. I Moaned Into the Kiss And Pressed My Body Down Into His Fingers, The Pain Was Gone And They Were Starting To Feel Kinda Good. We Continued Like This For Awhile Before He Added A Third Finger, This Hurt More But The Pain Faded And Gave Way To Pleasure. I Was Bucking Down Into His Fingers And Our Kiss Had Turned Very Sloppy And Wet. Envy Moved His Free Hand Down My Body, Touching All The Way To My Cock. His Hand Wrapped Around Me And Started Pumping With The Speed Of His Fingers. I Groaned And Racked My Nails Down His Back. He Broke Our Kiss And Withdrew His Fingers And Hand From My Body, I Whimpered At The Lost. Envy Sat To The Side Of Me And Pulled My Head Into His Lap, His Hard Dick Pressed To My Lips I Was Given An Order, "Suck."

I Obeyed And Wrapped My Left Hand Around The Base of His Cock, I Licked The Very Top To See What It Would Taste Like. It Wasn't That Bad Actually, Slightly Bitter. Then I Swallowed Him Hole. I Heard Envy Gasp Then Started To Rub My Tongue Along The Under Side Of His Dick Which Was Just Long Enough To Go Alittle Ways Down my Throat. I Started A Light Bob Of My Head But Kept Most Of Him In My Mouth, Continuously Rubbing My Tongue Against The Vein On The Underside. Envy's Threaded His Fingers Threw My Hair And Pulled Some Before Pushing My Face Even Deeper In His Crotch. He Set A Fast Pace With His Hands In My Hair, I Moaned Around Him And He Groaned At The Sensation. With A Growl Envy Pulled Me Off Him And Threw Onto My Back, Moving To Cover My Body As I Was Still Falling Back. Envy Towered Over Me With One Hand Supporting Him On Either Side Of My Head, The Rest Of Him Lying Between My Legs. I Looked Up At Him And He Had His Usual Smirk On. He Chuckled Lightly Before Claiming My Mouth In A Heated, Wet Kiss. He Moved To Rest On His Elbows Just Under My Arms While We Were Kissing. I Pulled Him Even Closer By The Back Of The Neck, Kissing Back Intensely. Envy Moved My Leg Up So They Were Bent At The Knee And Grabbed A Pillow, Placing It Under My Hips. We Continued Kissing Even As I Felt Him Rub His Member Against My Entrance, Pushing Forward Slightly. I Felt Him Swift And Suddenly Was In An Intense Amount Of Pain, He Was All The Way In With One Smooth Movement. He Did Not Move For A Few Seconds, Our Kiss Having Ended just After He Entered Me. I Felt My Body Adjust And Fixing Itself So It Hurt Less And Less Within Seconds. Envy Started Moving And Shifted A Bit To His First Thrust In Hit Something In Me That Made Me See Stars And Feel No Pain All Pleasure. Envy Started Kissing Me As Our Hands Wander Each Others Bodies.

Soon Envy's Hand Found My Cock And Began To Pump To The Time Of His Thrusts. I Broke Away From Our Kiss to Groan Loudly. I Felt Heat Coiling In The Pit Of My Stomach And Began To Force My Self Harder Down On Envy. With A Moan From Envy He Shifted Us So He Was On His Back Pumping Up Into Me As I Rode Him. I Rode Envy Hard And Fast, Feeling Like I Was About To Explode. Envy's Hand Took Up It's Place On My Cock Once Again And With A Loud Scream My World Exploded Around Me In A Shocking All Consuming Pleasure Of Which I'd Never Known. I Hadn't Realized I Had Closed My Eyes Until I Heard Envy Groan And Felt Him Pumping Rapidly Into Me. I Felt Him Pulse Inside Me As He Came. I Leaned Down And Kissed Him Softly On The Lips. My Own Thank You If You Will.

I Got Off Envy And The Bed, Grabbing What Was Left Of My Shirt I Cleaned Up Envy Then Myself. I Crawled Back Onto The Bed And Under The Covers Envy Was All Ready Under, Moving Close To Him But Not Touching. He Sighed And Threw His Arm Around Me Pulling Me To His Side So My Head Was Just Under His Head On His Shoulder. I Wrapped My Left Arm Around His Waist And Leaned Up On One Elbow. I Kissed Him Lightly On The Lips And Whispered, "Good Night Envy." I Moved To Lay Down Again As He Grunted His Reply. When I Was Comfortable And Stopped Shifting He Softly Kissed The Top Of My Head And Whispered, " Good Night Pride."

I'm Not Certain On What Exactly Transpired Tonight But I Am Certain Of One Thing, I Belong To Envy.

++++Take Me Under Your Black Wings+++++

So I Wrote This Song To A LOT Of Lamb of God If You Could Tell….^-^;;; Hahaha Makes For A Darker Fic??? Maybe….. Anyway Yea Till Next Time! And 420 Is In Like A Day For Me So Happy 420!!!!


	5. Your past will rise haunting you again

**A/N: Hey Yo its me again! Um I know this chapter is kinda short but it took me less then a year to update so that's kinda a trade up right? And anywho the chapter should be longer I got plans for it. Most of the time this shit comes to me as I write it. So yea anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Oh Yea I don't own this shit.**

**Warnings: Um, Just lots of swearing. Oh and it may be running off course from the plot of the anime/mange whatever but it's going to be good so I hope it doesn't matter to much,**

"_**I will not lie about what I have done, I will not lie about what I will do to you, the sweat of my exertion is pure poison, I'm hell..."-Lamb Of God**_

We didn't really need sleep but it was nice to just lay with your eyes close and let your mind drift. Sometimes when you're first reborn you can see your past in "dreams" while your mind is drifting. My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Pride whimpering. I wasn't fucking with him why was he setup? He sobbed a bit and shook his head slightly. Just what the fuck was going on in his head right now? I found myself to interested in his "dream", I didn't wanna wake him up yet. Just till he let something slip about what he was seeing. I knew Pride wouldn't tell me in his waking hours, he would never give me any reason to think him weak.

I watch Pride for what felt like hours, listening to him recall his past life. Soft whimpers and sobs were the only sounds in the room, broken only by a name once in a while, Alphonse. Ah so most likely he was having a "dream" about his own death. I could really only wonder about what was happening behide his eyes. I watched for a bit more before I heard my own name called and decided now was the perfect time to wake up Pride. I shook him lightly and called his name, "Pride."

He woke with a start, amber eyes wide and searching for the cause of his disruption. Finally he realized it was I who had woken him and laid back down, closing his eyes once again, breathing out heavily. For a long time Pride didn't do or say anything, _Perhaps he fell back sleep?_

"Envy, what did I just see?" Pride's lost voice broke the silent air around us. What did he just see? How I to know what was happening in his head? But I answered the best I could regardless, "Your past life."

"What?" Confusion, total confusion rang out clearly in his voice.

"Your not human you know that much. But you were before a human; The memories of your past is what you see when you "sleep"." I sounded monotone to my own ears, this clearly not being one of my favorite topics.

"Did you know who I was before?" _Before your death? Yea I knew ya pretty well I would say._

"Sorta." Not quite lying, not looking him in the eyes either; they were still closed. He was probably going over everything he had scene, trying to piece it together into a life.

"So yes. Tell me about who I was." _Why the fuck would I wanna do anything like that? For fucksakes._

"Short, Cocky, Smart." _That's all ya get chibi-chan_. My own thoughts scared me slightly there. I had never called Pride Chibi-Chan. That was Edward the Fullmetal Punk. Pride isn't really anything like Chibi-chan.

"More. Tell Me More. I know you know." _And just how the fuck do you know this?? Huh? _

"I didn't know ya that well oh-kay?" _Lie, Big Lie. _

"Liar." _Little Fucker. _With a deep sigh I gave in to him. He was going to remember most of it or run into someone who knew Edward at some point in time. This world isn't a big place and Edward had been to a lot of it. I would tell him the basic's of his past life. Not any of my own involvement or that Bastards.

"You were Edward Elric. You had one brother, Alphonse Elric. Your Mother Died Early. You Joined The Military. You Committed Suicide." Nothing but the basic's.

"That's not all you know. But it's good enough for now." As he spoke he also opened his eyes and sat up facing me.

I narrowed my eyes and spat out, "Oh really? And just how the fuck do you think your going to get me to talk?"

"I'll figure something out." Pride always had a sense of true confidents around him, guess it makes sense he was Pride after all. He moved to sit more comfortably, with his right leg up and bent at the knee his arm bent over it draped down his leg. He looked me in the eye and said in a more firm tone, " What did that woman do to you?" _Just fucking full of fucking questions tonight aren't we? _I seethe inside thinking of what fucking Dante had done to me.

"Just never you fucking mind!" I shouted at him, my eyes narrowing again.

"Then who is she? Is she a threat to us?" Unfazed by my shouting Pride just continued with his fucking questions. I gave up on my threatening stare and just looked to the side with a bored glance. Guess I should tell him about the others and Dante. I just didn't wanna. Here in this room by our selves Pride and I kinda had our own world without the others. It may have been boring at times but it was sorta nice too, even during the boring parts. I had been alone for most of my life as a Carnal Sin but I had never minded till I had someone else around me ALL THE FUCKIG TIME. Even when I was outside our room I was with other Sins. Sometime it pissed me off but the boring times kinda made up for that. Pride would be reading and I would have to find something to amuse myself with. Not an easy task for me. I was use to being alone so I could run off at anytime to go and cause some general mayhem. This had been my past time for countless years. I couldn't remember a time when that wasn't my first choice of things to do when bored. Now all I could really do was sit and think or read. I didn't mind reading but I didn't really like it either. Thinking just sucked though. Going over everything over and over in my head, most of my thought pertaining to Pride and just what he was capable of. Also just what was going to happen now?

I didn't have time to considering anything more as Pride suddenly frown and snapped his fingers in front of my face, "What the fuck?!"

"You spaced off. I want answers. Who is She?" his face was blank. This show of confidents was somewhat new for Pride. He had asked questions before now but had never really pressed anything and never asked anything of any real importance. Oh-kay, whatever, time to get this shit over with.

"She is Dante. She is our true Master. She is the one who the stones come from. She however does not own you I do! Don't Fucking forget that!" I narrowed my eyes and hissed the last part from between my tightly clenched teeth.

"So she's not a threat?" _Hmmm, Just how do I answer this one…_

"Well yea kinda, but no at the same time." _He didn't ask for details. Stupid._

"I see. Well how about the other one?" _More Fucking questions!!!!!_

"That was Lust, she's one of us."

"And we are what exactly?" _Oh good one! Didn't see that one coming!_

"Oh Fuck, here we go. Now I gotta tell you everything and anything huh? Well Fuck No! I got better shit to do then explain this shit to you!" I didn't really but really didn't wanna waste the time going over all that shit with him now. Really I would rather read.

"You do not. Now tell me!" _Oh Go Fuck Yourself!_

"Fuck off Pride, go read a book or something for fucksakes!" I threw up my arms and stood up off the bed. I was not going to sit there and be questioned like he was reading several books at once. Hell No! He followed me off the bed and hovered as I sat in the small but comfortable armchair that rested next to the only other table in the room, they both sat somewhat in the middle of the room. I sighed and looked up at Pride with distain, "What?"

"You have to start telling me something, anything! I know nothing of this world but this room and you and I!" _Very true but that's how I like it. Why should that change? Your mine and nothing will change that! _My thoughts shocked me some what.Why was I so fucking intent on keeping Pride as close to me as possible??? I was tore by anger and fear at my thoughts. What was I thinking?! I needed to get out of this hole I manage to dig myself into. Depending on Pride was not going to lead anywhere good and keeping him to my self would lead to dependence if it hadn't started to yet. _Fuck what do I do now?_

I chewed my lip as I thought over what I should do. I was rudely interrupted by Pride a short time later, " Well Fucking tell me something!!! Just don't sit there and stare at the fucking floor! Your always fucking talking but choose now to shut the fuck up?" I stared wide eyed at Pride's out bust. This must truly be bugging him. Maybe it would be easier to just tell him something, anything. Maybe I should just show him instead…

+++Free speech for the living, dead men tell no tales+++

**Yea So That's That…..**


	6. I dig holes brother

Yo it's me again. Another short chapter, man I'm sorry guys. But this just seemed to come together so well. It might seem rushed; wanna tell me if it is? Kay enjoy guys;; 3

Re-posted once; Due to editing && shit;;

Warnings; We're drifting off plot of the anime, Swearing, um, I think that's it…

Disclaimer; I don't own it!

+++++A Devil In God's Country+++++

The lights of the city of Central looked like stars in the night's sky to me. Envy and I stood on a slight cliff just north of the city. Envy had brought me here threw the dead city we lived in and threw a seemingly endless maze of passages. It took some time and he didn't say a thing the entire time but what I was seeing now made it all worth it. There was more life out there then us! The humans I read about were real things! But like with all light there must be shadow. My happy thoughts were quickly followed by a stream of unpleasant questions. Like why were we the ones hiding under ground? Why were we like the humans? So many questions I had but who was going to answer them? Envy? Ha yea right like he would ever just tell me everything I wanted to know. I knew if I asked Envy anything it would come at a price. Even this little trip out I knew I would pay for later. I would like to not have to pay for everything I get from him but beggars can be choosers I suppose. So I suck it up and ask, "Can we go down?"

"Now's the best time I guess. Yea let's go." With a slightly bitter tone I heard the first words from Envy's mouth I had heard since we left the house. I followed him as quickly and quietly as I could. We ran down the cliff and around a line of trees that surrounded the city. Running on open road we made great time into the city. It was maybe midnight. We slowed to a walk once we were in eye view of anyone. The night was quite and cool, a slight breeze playing in my loose hair as I followed Envy down the sleeping street. I looked all around myself caning my neck to take in all I could in the time I was given. I had never been outside the house let alone our room in all the time I could remember.

We rounded a corner and suddenly Envy stopped dead in his tracks, his face blank spoke so quietly I barely heard him," Something coming this way, fast. Not Human." I frowned at his words. What did he mean by something not human? Other then us what else was out there that wasn't human? I felt my temper rise slightly at the thought that I maybe in danger just because of my sheer lack of knowledge. Fuck.

"Come this way." Envy grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"What's going on? What's coming? Should I be worried at all?" I was getting a bit mouthy but Envy didn't seem to care right now, or didn't notice cuz he just went on like I didn't say a thing. Whatever was coming this way was also ruining my night out! I was not going to have any of that! Hell No. I ripped my hand out of Envy's grip and stalked off in a whole other direction. I didn't get far before I was pulled back by my hair into Envy's chest.

"And just were the Fuck do you think you're going?" Envy's voice was quite and dangerous. But I was still mad. Not even sure at what at this point but I'm sure pulling my hair didn't help _anything_! I elbowed Envy in the stomach as hard as I could, then quickly ducked down while the grip on my hair had loosen a bit and rolled away. I knew fighting Envy I would lose, however we had never raced before. I took off in a sprint quickly making the jump onto the closes roof top and run from roof top to roof top. I could hear Envy behind me but all hearing him did was egg me on to run faster. I remember reading somewhere that a scared man ran faster then the angriest man. For my sake I hoped that was true.

The roof tops gave way to pavement again after sometime with Envy still in hot pursuit. We had run so far at this point I believed we were completely free from whatever was coming our way now. I had first thought I wanted to explore the city and that was the clawing urge I had but as I felt myself slow down I realized I had been wrong. That entire urge was to run! Be free for a bit and test my body some against my only competition. I slowed completely and turned. I only saw Envy briefly before his entire body hit me full force sending us both flying. We landed hard in the middle of the street about 20 feet from where I had first stopped. I had wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around Envy as soon as he hit me. I continued to hold him as we lay in the street. I had assumed his first intentions would have been to hit me for running but he remained still in my arms. Soon I heard a small voice from the crook of my shoulder saying, "Never Run Away Like That Again." I got the point. This was a night of firsts and lasts I suppose.

We continued to lie in the street without speaking for sometime before Envy gave a start and nearly leaped off me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground before I could even look up at him.

"We Have To Go, Now." Was all explanation I was given before we took off running in the direction we had come. We didn't get far before Envy stopped and swore.

"We can't avoid them both." What was he talking about? Now there were two things that went bump in the night that we had to watch out for? For fucksakes I wish he would just talk to me! I pushed his shoulder roughly with as much force as I could and nearly exploded," What The Fuck Are We Avoiding Envy?"

Envy turned to me with wide startled eyes; it seems he had forgotten I was there. My eyes narrowed and my mouth was set in a firm line. I wanted some kind of fucking answer from him!

"We have to go threw a chimera to get back." Envy turned away. Chimera I read about those. They were two animals fused together to make one animal though alchemy. That was all he was worried about? Just a little chimera? Oh Fuck we could have had this dealt with and been doing whatever we wanted for a while! Fucking Envy.

"Well let's go find it and kill it!" I was almost shouting but I didn't care, I now had something to by me more time outta that damn house! Envy looked my way quickly but nodded silently and moved off in the direction I assume he heard the chimera. It really wasn't too far and we caught up with it easily. To me it looked like a half bear, half horse. Its head was that of a horse, it's torso that of the horse as well but all four legs and the hind quarters were that of a bear. It was huge and fast, the weight of the bear tissue not slowing it down at all. Envy ran up beside it and kicked it gracefully into the side of the building farthest from him. The chimera whined loudly but was soon quite as Envy rushed it, his arm transforming into his favored blade while running. That had not bought _Nearly_ as much time as I had thought it would; Fucking Envy.

I didn't have to look far for a way to buy more time as suddenly fire whipped by me right to where Envy was still leaning over the corpse of the chimera. Envy screamed but dropped to the ground and started to roll. I raced over to him and tried my best to put him out. I was looking around still trying to find the source of the flame. Soon Envy was out and changed forms quickly so he was right again, like nothing happened. I still hadn't managed to find the source.

There! Movement to the left. I shot off in that direction in a blink of an eye. I came quickly upon two humans. One tall with black hair and black eyes. I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground so his toes skimmed the ground. He smelled like fire. I looked up into eyes with a glare, " Who the Fuck Are You?" I demanded. The second human gasped then.

"Brother?" A small broken voice called out. Whose brother was he calling? Was this guy this brother cuz they sure didn't look anything alike! In fact that kid kinda looked like me. Wide brown eyes, long blonde hair in a ponytail. He at least looked familiar.

"Pride!" I heard Envy scream my name and dropped the man I held in my grasp. He sounded so worried. What would make Envy worry for me? These simple humans? I wonder.

"Yes Envy?" I replied when he was next to me, my voice drained of all emotion then. I felt now was as good as anytime to start following orders, if only for a little while.

"We're Leaving. Now." Envy grabbed my arm and flew off in the direction of the house. In the distance I heard that broken voice, only not so quite," BROTHER!"

+++++_**Acrimonious and sanctified; Call me what you will**_+++++

Kay that's all folks…please tell me what you think Cuz I hated this chapter somewhat…maybe I'll rewrite it…..


	7. Walk With Me In Hell

Hey Im Bacckkkkk. Enjoy I really hope it was worth the wait!

Warning; This ones a sexier one, swearing, ya know all that good stuff! ;D

Disclaimer; Not Mine Yo;

_++++Walk with me in Hell++++_

Pride's arm was still held tightly in my grasp as we ran as fast as we could back to the house. I had anticipated Alphonses' intense reaction to Pride, but I hadn't even considered running into him so soon! I imagine this will complicate things but for now I just need to get us back to the damn house. I figure once I'm there I can gage Pride a bit better, I'm not sure how he's handling this, he's been silent this whole time. Once I know what's up with him I can make a new plan.

The edge of town was just in sight, just a few more minutes till we would be underground and that much closer to home. I am not sure what's going through Pride's mind but I bet 10 to 1 it's about 50,000 questions he's waiting to ask me. I need to think of something to tell him. I can't just come right out and say "oh him? He's Edward's brother, the one he killed himself for!" That would probably go down bad. I could see Pride running off to see if he could learn anything about himself from Al. Even after death Edward Elric's curiosity could not be stated.

++++_Pray for solace_++++

We enter the house without a sound and are in our room in no time. Only once I've closed and locked the door do I release my hold on Pride. Without looking at me he moves silently to the only chair in our room. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding in a loud sigh and walk over to the bed taking a seat there. My mind is blank as I stare at Pride, his face is blank and he has yet to even move from the position he had sat down in. His eye's set on the window he so often sits in to read. What Now?

I was unable to think of a single thing to say or do. It was as if I was waiting for Pride to finally say something, anything, or to even run out the door in search of the answers he knew I would never give him; I sallow thickly and look away from his blank face. As much as I might like to point out the seminaries between Pride and Edward they are not the exact same. Pride is more one to take the time to think shit out, whereas Edward was notorious for winging it. Pride tends to think before speaking, Edward rarely did. Pride knows when giving in to me will benefit him and when to fight back, Edward didn't believe in give into me only fighting me. It's these times that I am unsure how to handle Pride. I don't know what to do with or for him. Beating him to a bloody mess doesn't even seem appealing at these times as I know Pride most likely will just avoid the fight as much as he can. He may like fighting and may hate losing but if he's not in the mood for it he'll just dodge till I get to angry and crack his skull open. This is something that doesn't happen too often.

_Pray for resolve++++_

It's gotten dark in our room in the mere minutes we've been back, so I silently get up and make my way to the small bedside table that holds the only real light we have, a rather large oil lamp. I grab the matches from the only drawer on the small table and strike one, lightly it then the lamp quickly before taking a breath and blowing out the match. The room is lit in a warm glow now, I look over at Pride and he's still staring out the window even though now it's near impossible to see from the glare the lamp has created. I wonder what he's thinking about. I stare for a few more seconds before turning back to the small bedside table. This table holds everything truly important to me. I open the drawer again but this time I pluck the small leather bag that hold my red stones. The bag feels light in my hand, have to see Dante about getting more. I seem to be going through them much faster then I first thought I would. However I also must note that my hunger for them has also risen quite a bit. I seem to be consuming more than Pride most times. Though I would have thought it would be the other way round, it really doesn't matter to me how many of these fucking things I eat. After closing the drawer I take up my position on the bed again only this time I finally say something, "Pride."

Pride whips his head around to face me at the sound of his name. I say nothing more but simply motion for him to come here to the bed with me. His eyes flash down to my hand holding the stones before he stands and makes his way to me, silent as always. The bed dips slightly under his small weight. He sits facing me with one leg folded under him, his hands in his lap and gaze on the floor to the side of the bed. His body languish screams upset about something. I know he's waiting for me to do something so I open the bag and pull out some stones. I place the bag back in my lap and grab one of his hands from his lap. Opening his hand fully I drop the stones in his palm. I grab the bag again and pull some out for myself before tossing the near empty bag on the bed next to me. I move to lean back against the wall and stretch my legs out in front of me, crossing them at the ankles.

I've already started eating my stones before I notice Pride hasn't move yet again. His stones lay on his palm which is laying face up on his lap. I sallow what's in my mouth and move forward abit, I reach out pulling gently on a piece of sunshine blonde hair, a small attempt at trying to get Pride's attention in a new way. He slowly turns to look at me, his face is still blank. What now? I've got his attention but why did I want it in the first place? _Cuz he's upset and you want to know why_,my mind cuts in with its unwanted two cents. I know I'm right but still I should already know what Pride's problem is. He just recently met two people whom he was very close with before death. _Conformation, Stupid. _Fuck Shut Up! Why am I even talking to myself in my head? No, not even talking arguing in my head with myself. Pride must really be getting to me.

Pride is still staring at me, waiting for whatever it was that I wanted from him. However the blank look seems to have disappeared sometime while I was arguing with myself, replaced with a soft look of wonder. Hopefully he doesn't ask what I'm thinking about, just how would I go about explaining THAT somewhat conversation? The part of my mind I was arguing with takes over and I hear my own voice suddenly, "What's your problem, shorty?"

Pride's eyes go wide at my words before he looks away. Silents hang thickly in the air before Pride does speak, "Who were they?"

Ah it's that time already is it? "Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric."

"Alphonse Elric was my brother wasn't he?" He hasn't looked up yet, my eyes haven't left his face.

"Yes."

"I see and the other man?" He looks up to the wall instead of the floor now.

"Roy was your commander or some shit like that." He didn't ask for details on Roy's involvement in his life, just who he was.

"I see."

Minutes pass silently as I continue to stare at Pride and Him the wall, both of us lost in thought. I lean back on the wall again and trying to imagine what's going on in his head right now.

"They'll come looking for me now." I'm quite shocked I must admit. I never thought of that but Pride had. He turns to look at me with one eyebrow raised slightly; his look screamed _"you didn't think of that yet did ya?" _I turn away with a frown, little fucker got me on that one.

"Well let them try. If they do happen to find us I'm sure it won't be here and that's really all that matters." I start eating again as if to say _"enough of this talking bullshit"_. He now knew all he needed to know from me. I wasn't about to answer anymore questions of his.

I don't look back at Pride and the silents takes over again. I'm near done eating before I hear the sound of Pride finally starting to eat. Soon we're both finished and staring at nothing really when I see it for the first time. Pride's right arm, the one with our Ouroboros on it, has started to glow faintly in a funny shape near the symbol of our life. I sit upright and grab his arm, leaning into see it as clearly as possible . It's like the stones are coming to the surface of his skin in liquid form and staining his skin like a tattoo of sorts;, Pride is watching me closely, still as can be.

I lean back and release his arm with a sigh. I really don't get Pride at all sometimes. Now his body is acting strangely. Also need I mention the little fact that up till this point he has yet to show any sign of a gift other then his new "tattoo". It's not a very helpful gift I might add, totally useless in fact. I hope this isn't the only thing he can do and judging by his blank stare at his arm I doubt he was even a wear it was happening. Fuck.

_ Pray for a savior++++_

Hours later found us across the room from one another, I sit on the bed with my back against the wall and Pride in his window. Pride was immersed in a giant book on Human Religion as I was simply writing down a few things I dimed important, like Pride's progress. His arm changing like that was new and surprising. I didn't know what to make of it, never had any homunculus done what Pride's body had done. I wanted a closer look at his arm over all but mostly I wanted to see that reaction again if it was possible.

Pride's own reaction to the change in his body was slight if there at all. At first he didn't notice at all until I grabbed hold of his arm. I wonder just what he is capable of if he didn't notice a somewhat large change in his body like that or if he is just that useless. Some tests would help to confirm my thoughts to one or the other until then I would need to see Dante in the morning for more stones. She will most certainly send me on a mission of importants' for my asking. Nothing in this world is free, least of all with that cranky old bitch.

At the sound of Pride's book closing I look up. He's looking down at the book in his hands, though he has turned his body to face me he remains silent. I sigh threw my nose and look back to my notes, thinking _"He reads too much." _See reading for Pride means that later after he is done the book he will continue to reflect on it and have questions about the things he has read and thought about. It can be a very tiring process for me if you can imagine.

We remain like this for some time before I feel the bed dip beside me. I close the notebook I was using and put everything away. I don't look at Pride at all throughout this time. It's like I'm holding my breath till I know he will speak and have questions I don't wanna answer right now. It's been a long day and I just wanna lay in the dark for a bit. Before Pride can even open his mouth I have the lamp blown out and am climbing back onto the bed. This time I hear him sigh, he knows I don't wanna talk right now.

I lay down on my back with an arm under my head, the other by my side and close my eyes. I feel my body relax a tad and start to repair anything and everything it can. Almost like I were to go to sleep and feel awake and refreshed, only I never fall sleep just lay in the dark. It's not long before I feel Pride start to move. First laying down, then slowly creeping as close as he could to me. I sigh and put my arm around him, pulling him next to me. He's tense at first then like him came over on his own he wraps his arm around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder. Peace seems to consume me at this point.

I feel my "heart" start to slow down and my body begins to melt into some kind of comfortable pile of myself with Pride holding it all together. My eye lids feel heavy even shut, my head begins to feel warm and fuzzy. I sigh tiredly and pull my arm from under my head, then turn my body into Pride while wrapping my other arm around him. I feel him shift a bit more into me, when he's done I kiss the top of his head and mumble, "Good Night Pride". Then the peace and feelings of comfort take over completely and the world around me disappears.

_ Pray for deliverance, some kind of purpose++++_

'_Where am I?' I had opened my eyes to a forest and no Pride. This was not where I laid down at all. It was so bright out and I could feel a warm breeze at times. I looked around trying to place this forest in my head but I don't believe I've ever been here before! _

"_Envy!" From the left I heard Pride call me. I started off at a run to find him. I ran over the rough terrain at a speed I never thought I would have been capable of. I broke through the trees in no time and found myself in a clearing with Pride standing in its center. The sun was behind him, shining off his golden blonde hair giving him a halo of sorts. I walked closer and saw he was smiling gently, he offered his hand out to me and I grabbed a hold like it would be the last time I would ever get to touch him._

_As soon as our bodies collided the sky turned black and the forest behind Pride sank into a shining red ocean. It was as though the sun had set beneath the ocean, and all the water had turned to blood. My eyes were wide in horror as I pulled Pride into my chest and wrapped my arms around him, attempting to keep him safe from the world around us. I felt Pride's hair brush my chin and looked down. He was looking up at me with that same smile; it was a gentle, easy and sweet smile. It was from the heart. _

_One of his hands decided to create a path along my chest, neck, then jaw where it stayed as he spoke, "Do you like this place?" What an odd question. So I guess that means I've never been here and this is somehow a world of Pride's making. Maybe his gift was better than I first thought, though it's still early for him I suppose._

_I kiss him gently on the lips and replied with an easy smile of my own, No one could see us in this place, "It's perfect."_

"_Have you ever dreamed before?" I was dreaming? No never in the all the time I had been reborn. I didn't think it was possible as no homunculus ever had to my knowledge and I wasn't any old fool ya know._

"_Never."_

"_You're dreaming now you know, how strange." Strange indeed, so strange I really didn't know what to say. Instead questions rushed my mind, How was I dreaming yet aware? Was this what it was like for humans? Why now? Is this all Pride's doing? This was all very confusing. _

_Then I heard it, it was a light, breezy sound; Pride laughing. I stared down at him in awe. I had never heard him laugh. He smiled up at me," Relax your thinking about this too much, just enjoy what I've built for you." Standing on his tip toes he leaned up and kissed me. That gentle, fast little peck on the lips was enough for me to snap outta whatever trance he had put me in. I stood up straight and put my arm around his shoulders as I looked around the dream world he had made._

_The sky may have been black but the ocean was giving off enough light that it really wasn't that dark here. Even the grass seem to have its own soft glow, there was nothing but trees behind us and ocean in front. Every tree was a different species, leafs of many different colors surrounded us. The field we stood in was rather wide and the grass came up only to about my ankles. The only way I could really explain this place was simply by calling it Heaven for Monsters. _

_Pride had put us to sleep and in our dreams made us a sanctuary of our own. That was very interesting; though totally useless it was still very interesting. I was drawn from my thoughts by Pride pulling my chin down so our eyes met. I saw him flash a mischievous grin at me before he captured my lips in a kiss that was underlined with his taste and arousal. I closed my eyes and he too it to the next step by gently licking at my lips. I opened my mouth to him and let him explore as much as he liked. All too soon we parted and I opened my eyes to see Pride staring up at me with a look that I'd never seen directed at me, a look of pure need and want. I brought my hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough, hard kiss. His hands held my sides and pulled me tight against his body, as I nipped at his lips demanding entice to his mouth which he gave eagerly. My tongue mapped out his mouth briefly, running over his teeth, his gums, and the roof of his mouth, finally stopping to spar with his tongue. I dominated Pride's mouth for a few good long minutes before he started to fight back again and I allowed him access to my mouth. _

_When he was finally able to take full control of the kiss he growled into my mouth. He pulled me harder into the kiss by the back of my neck and turning his own head slightly to the left. Fire started to filled my veins and set my skin a blaze when Pride suddenly broke away from the kiss. His eyes were lidded but I could see a fire burning brightly in them, a fire I was the proud starter of. Never had anyone expressed any kind of desire for my preferred form till now. This fact had me grinning with pride inside. With a smirk Pride started to run his fingers just under the hem of my shirt, as if asking me to get rid of it for him, which I did in a flash. He then began to kiss a trail from my jaw to my neck and down my chest. Stopping to play with my nipple, rolling it between his teeth slightly gently then licking at it till it was hard and sensitive to the touch. While he moved to do the same to my left nipple my hands seemed to move of their own accord and ran up his sides, arms, up to his neck, they buried themselves in his hair at the end of their journey. I felt Pride's own hands gripping my hips and puling me as close to him as possible. _

_When Pride seemed satisfied with his workmanship on my chest he moved his kisses, licks and nips up to my ear. It surprised me greatly that that area of my body was source of knee melting pleasure. Pride's hands were on my shoulders and putting the slightist pressure which seemed like too much very suddenly. All too soon I found myself staring up at a black sky, Pride still driving me insane through a new and unfair method of torture. I heard a gasp as Pride's hand took up the work his mouth could no longer do on my chest; I refuse to admit to anything though. His hand found its way to my thigh and began to trace the ouroboro there, the reaction there was from more surprising. It started slow with the movement of his fingers, the pleasure rippling through my body. Once he was to the center star however it was the most intense feeling I had ever had. The pleasure had started crushing over my body in huge waves, my body arched off the ground, my fingers fisted themselves in the earth below me, I heard my scream break and go silent. The pleasure started to decrease and I was left shaking, gasping and thinking, "Just what the fuck was that?" _

_Pride was still at my side, his head on my shoulder, and hand on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him slightly. I wanted to question him on what had just happened however the completely stated and calm feelings that had overcome me were too strong to start talking and shit. I was more than happy to just lay here in this dream world of sunless skies and insane pleasure that Pride had built for us._

_++++A glimpse of a light in this void of existence++++_

Well, I think that went rather well but only you can tell me if it really did or not! I realize I take forever with my fiction but I hope to get better at that stuff! Showing some love doesn't hurt either! Haha anyhow peace til next time folks!


End file.
